I Want You: A ShikaIno Oneshot
by LustfulLove
Summary: He loves her. She loves him back. But when an accident caused one of them to be hurt, will things stay the same as they were before?


"Stop thinking about her and look at me!" a blonde girl shouted as her voice filled the hospital room. Her eyes were filled with annoyance and hatred, while her voice stinged as she said those words. Her skin was white and pale, but not her cheeks, which were filled with hot boiling blood, making it red colored.

The guy who was half sitting half lying on the hospital bed didn't even bother to look at the girl ninja. He didn't say a word, either. His eyes were stucked on a frame, which held a couple smiling widely in a picture. He was smiling about how the picture reminded him of the beautiful memories he had with the girl he loved, but let go.

"Shikamaru Nara!" the blonde girl shouted again, this time, calling his name, loud and clear. She was pretty sure he heard her when she told him to look at her, but he didn't, and this made her even more furious then she already was. She felt so sick of seeing the guy she loved thinking of another girl when he was with her. She had gotten rid of Ino Yamanaka, the girl in the picture, away from Shikamaru. So why didn't she feel happy, just like she had always thought she would?

Temari had always loved Shikamaru. She was so amused by the way Shikamaru fought, using his jutsus or not. Even though he was such a lazy, not-into-girls type of boy, Temari knew that actually he had a big heart. She might now know Shikamaru as well as that Ino girl, but she wanted to.

The pineapple-haired ninja sighed when he heard his name. He finally turned to look at the girl who was sitting next to him. "What?" he said coldly. He was so not in the mood for this, and this was one of the reasons why he said women are troublesome.

"I said stop thinking about Ino and look at me," Temari lowered her voice, anger still flaring in her eyes. "You're with me now, Shikamaru. You are with me," she held Shikamaru's right hand in hers, patting it softly. "So look at me. Think of me."

"You're so annoying, Temari," he said harshly in a cold voice, pulling his hands away from hers. "Unless you can control my mind, I can think of whatever I want to think about," he made it clear that he was not in the mood for a fight, and he didn't care if she was hurt by his words. If it would make her shut up, or even go away, then why not?

The blonde girl was too mad by now, and she was about to slap him in the face, but she couldn't. Not only because she loved him too much, but he was also in a very bad condition right now, remembering he was lying on a hospital bed. So instead of slapping him, she fought his words back. "I've been here, Shika. I've always been right here, why can't you see that? I love you," she could feel the heat rising up, and she let them out. "I love you more than that bitch-"

Before Temari could finish her sentence Shikamaru cut her off. "She's not a bitch," he sounded annoyed. "Whatever! From what i know a person who destroys a couple by being between them is called a bitch!" Temari stood up, tossing the seat behind her to the wall.

"Then you are the bitch, Temari. Don't forget that you are the one between me and Ino!" Shikamaru tensed up, feeling pissed at how she called his beloved girl a bitch. He couldn't stop his emotions when it was about Ino. "You should be thanking me, Shikamaru. I help you get rid of her. She was the one who caused you to be here! In the hospital!" Temari leaned her face toward Shikamaru, her lips only inches from his. "I am the one who saved you, remember?"

The weather was great, with the sun shining warmly and the chirping of birds filling the whole city. It didn't look like bad things would happen that day, the day was too good for something bad to happen. The couple decided to take a walk together and that was what they did.

"God it's so hot," the blonde girl in purple complained, just like she always did. "We should just grab each of us an ice cream."

Shikamaru just smiled at his girlfriend and nodded, agreeing at what she said. They walked to their favorite ice cream place, until it was in front of them, but only separated by a road. Once Ino saw what she wanted she let go of his hand and quickly ran to cross the road. Shikamaru was about to grab her arm but it was too late, she was already crossing the road.

And then it all happened. Shikamaru saw a big truck coming in Ino's way and he tried to call her. "Ino watch out!" But by the time Ino realized that she was in a big trouble, the truck was only a few meters from her. Being in such a shock, Ino couldn't move her body away from the spot she was standing, as if she waited for the truck to just hit her. Without hesitating anymore, Shikamaru quickly ran towards Ino and pushed her away, then everything went black.

Shikamaru shook his head from the memory. 'It was not her fault, I wanted to save her. So why did she want to break up with me?' But no matter how many times he thought of it, he would never get the answer. He would never understand the reason why she chose to leave him with Temari.

When Shikamaru was busy with his own mind, Temari didn't waste her opportunity and pressed her lips against his. Feeling pissed at Temari for disturbing his thoughts, Shikamaru quickly moved his head away from her, not feeling turned on at all. Temari smirked, she took the chair that she pushed before and put it where it was. She grabbed her bag and decided to leave Shikamaru alone with his thoughts. But just before she stepped out of the door, she turned back. "I love you."

Shikamaru heard the words, but he didn't bother. Unless it came from Ino's mouth, he wouldn't response to it. In fact, he felt like puking when he heard Temari said those words to him. If it wasn't for Ino's sake, he wouldn't be with Temari now.

The brunette ninja went back to his thoughts. But as he thought about it, his eyelids slowly got heavier and heavier, and without him knowing it himself, he drifted off to sleep. Maybe that was what he needed after all, a good rest.

A creak at the door woke Shikamaru up. His eyes slowly fluttered open, as he saw a figure beside him. The figure had a small, thin body, probably a girl's. He blinked a few times until he recognized the blonde girl. "Ino?"

The girl called Ino shuddered a bit, not expecting that Shikamaru would be awake. She turned her head to face him, and Shikamaru was shocked to see her. She looked so... bad? Her face looked tired with the black bag under each eye, it seemed like she hadn't gotten any sleep. Her eyes used to glow brightly; today they just looked dull. Despite her condition, Ino managed to smile faintly.

"Hi Shika," Ino slowly walked to the bed. "I'm glad you are gaining your health back," she tried to sound cheerful, but who was she lying to? Shikamaru had been with her since they were kids, he knew Ino too well. He knew there was something she didn't tell him. "Ino, what happened?"

"You were hit by a big truck," her voice started to shake. "Because of me," a drop of tear went down to her cheek. Shikamaru was about to say that it wasn't her fault, but she continued to say something. "I shouldn't be here."

"I just wanted to see you, to see how you do. I'm glad you're getting well soon," the blonde girl said, almost whispering. Her voice was full of guilt, and it broke his heart. "I guess I should be going now." Before Shikamaru said a word, the girl was walking away from him, but he managed to grab her arm and pulled her close. He leaned in and brushed his lips on hers passionately. Ino was melting in the kiss, but then she realized that she shouldn't be kissing him. She quickly pulled back and went away.

Shikamaru sighed heavily. The feeling of her lips was still lingering on his. He touched his lips, thinking of the kiss they had just a few seconds ago. It was good, the way his lips touched hers, the feeling he had when they were doing it. It was so different with the feeling he had when Temari's lips was on his. From the way Ino let him kiss her, Shikamaru knew that she wanted him as much as he did, so why did she leave him?

After the kiss Shikamaru couldn't stop thinking about Ino. The girl just drove him insane. Everyday he woke up and thought about her all day. He didn't even bother about Temari who came everyday to see him. Ino had just clouded his mind, and Shikamaru seemed fine with that. He let his mind explore his memories about Ino, until he realized it was the day he was discharged from the hospital.

Shikamaru didn't want to wait any longer. As soon as he got discharged from the hospital, he went to the place he'd been craving for: Ino's side. He took his phone and sent a message to Ino, but she didn't reply. Without thinking any further, he ran to her house.

His clothes were wet from the sweat and he could feel himself panting as he waited for the door to open. A few seconds later a blonde woman opened the door. "Hi Shikamaru," she handed him a bouquet of flowers with a pink bow on the bottom to secure the flowers together. "Congrats on being discharged from the hospital!" Shikamaru honestly thought it was troublesome. Flowers meant nothing to him. But it was from Ino's Mom, and he didn't want to make any bad impression, so he faked a smile. "Thanks, Mrs. Yamanaka. Can I see Ino?"

Mrs. Yamanaka nodded as she pointed up, signalling him that Ino was in her room upstairs. Shikamaru went upstairs and had no trouble finding her room, since the door itself was covered with all purple stuffs and a 'Ino's Room' board hanging on it. He knocked the door once, no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. Finally he called her name out and knocked once again, and the door was opened.

"Hi Shikamaru," the girl said softly while staring at the floor. "You got discharged huh? Congrats," she looked at the bouquet that he held. "But you shouldn't be here." Hearing those last words Shikamaru flinched a little. He just wanted to be by her side, was that too much to ask for? "What?-"

Ino quickly got into her room and shut the door, leaving Shikamaru standing alone in front of her room. "Wait Ino! Ino! Open the door!" Shikamaru banged the door, calling her out. "Ino!"

"Leave me alone, Shika! You shouldn't be around me!" a voice called out from the room, leaving silence between the both of them. "But i want to, Ino," Shikamaru rested his forehead on the door, closing his eyes. "Don't shut me out like this, you're so troublesome."

"Yes, I am troublesome. That's why just leave, Shika," Ino's voice was shaking, filled with pain. She blamed herself for ever coming to the hospital, letting the kiss happened. She knew she shouldn't be around him, but at that time she couldn't control herself, her lust of him was just too much. The memories came back at her.

"Shikamaruu! Shika!" Ino cried his name out, holding his body on her lap. Her tears were streaming from her aquamarine eyes, falling from her cheeks to Shikamaru's clothes. He was covered with deep red liquid, and so were her hands from holding him. "Shika stay with me! Open your eyes, Shika!"

Shikamaru just stayed still. His eyes were kept shut, as if he didn't bother about the girl holding him. "Shikaaaaa," Ino hugged her boyfriend tightly, letting her face covered by the blood. "Don't leave me," she whispered in between her tears.

"Look at what you've done," a voice called out, making Ino looked up to see another blonde girl with a big fan behind her. "Temari?" she asked, not understanding why Temari would be here. "Why are you here?"

"He's dying, Ino," her face looked sad, but there wasn't any sadness in her voice, as if she was faking it. "He's dying, and it's because of you!" the sand ninja shouted at Ino, making her flinched. "What?" Ino never liked being blamed for something. "How could you say that? I was just about to buy an ice cream!" Ino argued.

"Yeah, and then what happened?" Temari rolled her eyes as she tried to convince Ino that it really was her fault. "Leave us alone, bitch," Ino said, focusing her eyes back to her boyfriend. "You should be the one leaving, troublemaker," Temari said with a cold, harsh tone, which made Ino turned to look back at her. "Because of your clumsiness, Shikamaru has to go through this," she folded her arms, acting all bitchy. "You just cause more trouble to him."

"No," Ino tried to argue, but Temari's words were right. If Ino wasn't that clumsy, Shikamaru wouldn't be dying now. But was she really causing more trouble to Shikamaru? She never meant to. All she wanted to do was simply to be by his side. Did Shikamaru really think that she was troublesome? "No, no!"

"Stop denying it, Ino," Temari bent over to see Shikamaru clearer. "You know, if you really love him, you should just leave him," Temari's fingers were touching Shikamaru's face. "Being with him will only cause him trouble, like this."

The words kept echoing in Ino's mind as she blamed herself even more. At this point she really wanted to be around his arms, but she just couldn't. Her cries got harder and louder, each tear getting more painful. She leaned on the door, hugging both of her legs as she closed her face with her palms.

"Is this about the accident?" Shikamaru asked. "Ino stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. I'm the one who wanted to save you, and you did exactly nothing wrong. Stop being so hard on yourself," Shikamaru's voice was gentle.

"No, no! If it wasn't for my clumsiness you wouldn't run to the street and let the truck hit you! You wouldn't be in the hospital," she sobbed, her palms still covering her face, but this time, her hands were all wet. "Being with a clumsy girl will only cause you trouble Shika, just leave me alone and be with Tema-"

Hearing the name made Shikamaru clenched his fist as he felt anger running through his veins. He hit the door, loud enough to make Ino flinched. "Why should I be with her? Because she's not clumsy and you are? Because you think she doesn't cause me trouble and you do? Well let me tell you, I'm done with you thinking all of these shit! Who cares if she's not clumsy and troublesome? I don't want that, I don't want her, I want you!" He took a breath before he continued. "I love you Ino, not her! Stop deciding things for me and tell me-"

There was a click and the door was hung open. Shikamaru could feel a warmth in between his hands, as the blonde girl hugged him tightly, letting all her tears wetten his clothes. Shikamaru hugged her back, his one hand stroking her head as the other one was on her waist. He dragged both of them into her room, and closed the door slowly behind them. "I'm sorry," she mumbled on his shirt, "I'm sorry."

Shikamaru just sighed as he continued to reassure the girl in his arms. Ino kept on crying, she couldn't even tell if they were happy or sad ones. Shikamaru's hand moved from her head to her cheek as she faced him. Her eyes were sore from her crying, but that didn't make her less beautiful, he thought. He stared deeply into the aquamarine orbs, as he leaned in slowly and kissed her passionately.

The kiss slowly turned into a lustful one, none of them wanting to stop. Unfortunately, the need for air made them to do so, making them pant heavily. "Ino, I guess I can't hold it back anymore," he said panting. "I want you."

Ino didn't seemed surprise. In fact, she wanted it too. She didn't answer him, she just pulled him by the clothes as their lips met once again. He quickly deepened the kiss, his lust getting bigger and bigger. Ino wrapped her legs on his waist, not breaking the kiss. He held her legs and walked to her bed, throwing her softly on it as he laid on top of her.

"Shika ugh," she moaned as his lips went from her lips to her jaws then to her neck, sucking and biting them softly. He smirked on her skin, making her shiver. She pulled his hair softly, telling him that it was pleasing her. His hands played with the hem of her purple shirt, signalling her that he wanted it off. She understood and nodded once to him, then he pulled her clothes off.

His kisses went from her neck to her breasts. His left hand was kneading her right breast as the other one unhooked her bra. Her breasts bounced a little as the bra was unhooked, and then he licked and sucked her left breast, leaving moans of pleasure coming out of her mouth. Her nipples were hard already, and it really turned him on.

After some time he finally went to the other breast, doing what he did to the previous one. Ino's breaths were getting heavier and heavier, the pleasure was filling her up. As he was sucking it, his other hand was massaging the other breast, putting her nipple in between his middle and pointer.

"Ah," Ino moaned disappointedly as Shikamaru left her breasts. The pleasure was so perfect, and she wasn't ready for it to end. It wasn't even the real sex yet, but Ino had already felt as if she was in heaven. Shikamaru planted kisses from her breasts to her stomach, down to her bellybutton, then to her hips. Her purple skirt was still on, and he usually liked it, but not this time. This time the purple skirt was just a hindrance for him.

Before he took it off, he looked up to Ino just like he did before, asking her permission. Instead of giving an answer, Ino quickly slid her skirt off to the ground, leaving her panties the only garment she wore. Shikamaru smirked at what his girlfriend did, then continued to kiss her hip once before he moved down to her inner thighs.

"Mmhh," Ino moaned, each kiss from Shikamaru all over her body gave her electric bolts- she loved how his kisses had this effect on her. "Ah, Shika.."

Finished planting kisses, Shikamaru finally decided to stop with the foreplay. His mouth moved from the inner thighs to the side of her panties, pulling it off from her sex when he realized she was so wet already. "Missed me that much, huh?" Shikamaru smirked again as he continued pulling the panties.

"You're so wet Ino," Shikamaru said after throwing the undergarment away. "And we haven't even get to the best part," he looked to Ino, who by this time was panting so heavily, sweat running on her face. Slowly Shikamaru brought two of his fingers on the mouth of her hole, rubbing it teasingly. As they moved up and down, Ino arched back, giving him the signal that she was enjoying what he did. He rubbed them faster now, making Ino panted heavier and sweated more.

"No.. Stop.." Ino pleaded in between her breath, "Stop.. Teasing.. mmhh.." At that very moment Shika removed his fingers and put both hands in the air. Ino thought he was finally about to put his hard one into her, she closed her eyes and waited quite a moment for it- but it never came. Finally she opened her eyes.

"You told me to stop," Shika teased, "so I did." He moved on top of Ino so his face was on top of hers, then he moved to the side and licked her ear. He nibbled it before he finally said, "do you really want me to stop?"

"No,"

"What do you want me to do then, Ino?" Damn, he just loved teasing her.

Ino just moaned. His mouth on her ear, the whispering of his voice- she couldn't handle it. She couldn't think anymore and all she really needed and wanted was for Shika to just stop teasing her and fuck her wet and swollen pussy.

"What, Ino? What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck," Ino answered almost whispering. "Fuck me Shika."

"Louder, Ino." Shika commanded. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Fucking put that hard cock inside me and just fuck me already!" Ino finally used all the strength she had and said it quite loud for Shika to finally stop teasing her and thrust all of him into her in one single move.

"Aah!" Ino gasped as her hands wrapped around Shikamaru's neck. Her fingers dug into his flesh while she wrapped her legs around his ass, tightening the space between them. Shikamaru let Ino adjusted for a moment, before he finally slowly pulled his hard rod until only the tip was inside her, before he pushed it again-hard- to make Ino moaned.

"You're so tight, Ino," Shika managed to say in between his breaths. "Aah, so good.."

Shikamaru started off slowly and then he quickened the pace, but still slamming into her real hard, wanting her to feel all of him. Every thrust got deeper, and made Ino moaned louder and louder. Ino's hips also moved in sync with his thrust, pushing herself into him when he thrust into her pussy.

Ino felt something in her stomach and she knew that she was really close. "Shika, I.."

But he wasn't really paying attention. Before she told him he was slamming really hard into her, reaching her g spot. At that very time Ino released all of her liquid with a scream.

After another push Shikamaru finally pulled his member out and released his seed on her face. He groaned as his member splurred out the sticky white liquid. When he was done he quickly wiped Ino's face clean and fell to her side.

"I really did miss you," Ino said. "Screw that Temari bitch, she would never be able to beat me on the bed."

The last sentence made Shika laughed a bit, before he put some of her hair behind her ear. "Now that's the Ino that I knew," he said smiling. He leaned in to kiss her passionately, this time without deepening it, thinking to himself that he would never let go of her woman, before both of them fell asleep together.


End file.
